Our own lives
by LOVINGORANGEWALLS
Summary: We all have lives of our own, every single one of us. So do WWE superstars. Let's take a journey to some of their everyday lives shall we?
1. The beginning

"Yeah yeah! laugh all you parasites want! I will beat the Undertaker for that title!!! Just you wait!" Jericho said to all of the laughing people and WWE Superstars.

"Yeah after Shawn goes and dances to ballet in a tutu in front of everyone!" Triple H said pointing to Shawn.

"What?" asked a confused Shawn paying more attention to a piece of cake than the conversation.

"You're such a hypocrite! Did you know that Triple Nose?" said a aggrivated Y2J.

"OOOOOH!!! Looks likes Triple Nose.... I mean Triple H has been burned!" commented Micheal Cole.

"Y2J! Y2J! Y2J!" chanted fans.

"You see that Generation PP?" said Jericho making a comeback at Shawn and Triple H.

Shawn and Triple H respond by a facepalm on their foreheads.

"HA! I thought so!" said a Jericho thinking that he has won this verbal battle. And with that, he walks out with his chin up and a smile from ear to ear.

*1 month later*

(Chris is crying at a corner and Undertaker is out eating Subway..... you know to eat fresh)

"Why are you crying?" asked Shane McMahon approaching the crying Jericho in the corner.

"GO AWAY!" sobbed Jericho a little to loud causing people to stare at the 39 year-old man.

"Why is that old man crying mommy?" asked a 2 year-old backstage pointing at Chris with his mom searching for her husband.

"Don't point Timmy! It's not polite to point at old people near a gay man," said the mom.

"But why?" asked Timmy.

"Oh wait that's Chris Jericho! Go ahead and laugh all you want," said the mother.

"YAY!!! HAHA YOUR CRYING LIKE ME WHEN I DIDN'T GET MY PONY!! HAHA!" said the 2 year-old.

"Go away! Leave me and myself alone! That means you to Elmo!" said the melancholy Y2J.

"AWW SHUCKS!" said Elmo walking away.

"OK..... I'm going now," said Shane not wanting to get into this mess.

"There is no such thing as teletubbies under my bed....... there is no such thing as teletubbies under my bed," murmered Chris rocking back and forward.

*END OF CHAPTER!!!!*

ill make more tomorrow if i have time. please review!!!! 


	2. Gummy Bears

"WHO WANTS TO GO WITH ME AND JUMP ROPE WITH HOBOS AT THE PARK?" asked Jericho getting stares from everyone.

"No? O.K. then," Jericho said then skipped away humming to 'London Bridge is falling down'.

"Who is that guy?" asked Hornswoggle to his fellow members; HBK and Triple Nose. Sorry I mean Triple H. Damn Jericho. Now I'm talking like him.

"Some gay dude that likes Pokemun" said Shawn.

"IT'S POKEMON AND IM NOT GAY!!!" shouted Chris only 2 feet away.

"We're right here ya know!" said Triple H covering his ears.

But Jericho didn't hear him. Instead of listening to them, he was thinking about lunch until John Cena tapped him on his shoulder from behind.

"Wha....?" asked Jericho 'coming back to Earth'.

But before John could say anything, JBL went into the center of the room and started to shout.

"EVERYONE!!!! EVERYONE!!! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU ALL!!!!!!"

Once he got everyone's attention, he said,

"I JUST WANTED EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT I'M SQUIRRELY!!!" JBL said proudly.

"Squirrley? Really?" said Randy Orton.

"Yes. What about you huh? Do you think that being NOT squirrely isn't awesome?" said JBL challenging Randy.

"Why yes, yes I do," said Randy.

"Oh really?" JBL sneered. "Just what is it that should make everyone jealous?"

"I....." said Randy standing up on a table, "am a gummy bear!!!!"

"AWWWW!!!" interuppted Big Show.

"How come he gets to be squirrely and he gets to be a gummy bear?" whined Big Show.

"Fine. You can be Michael Jackson number 2 since there is already a MJ," said Jericho.

"You mean used to be Michael Jackson. He's dead now," informed Vince.

"GO AWAY!!!!" shouted Jericho clearly mad.

"Fine be that way!!! Gosh," said Vince. Vince walked away with a taco in his hand and went to his office to watch Go, Diego,Go!

"So does that mean I can still be MJ number 2?"

THE END!!!!

I'll make more tomorrow if I have time. In the meantime, please review!!! =)


	3. Shawn the Superhero!

**WOO CHAPTER 3!!!! I DO NOT OWN ANY INE MENTIONED HERE. I ONLY OWN THE IDEAS/PLOT IN THE STORY.... IM JUST SAYING**

"HEY!HEY! HEY! PEOPLES? WHAT'S UP?" said Chavo exiting the building and into the outdoors.

*cricket*

"Fine be that way!" said Chavo.

While Chavo was off into his own world, he wasn't paying attention, he accidently bumped into Jericho.

"Oops. Sorry," apologized Chavo.

"It's O.K. But don't do that again next time **JUNIOR!!!!!!!!"** threatened Jericho.

"Meep," squeaked the helpless Chavo.

"Daa Taa Daa Daa!" shouted Shawn Michaels from the top of the building. From down below, people were staring at the man at the top of the building with a cape and an underwear  
mounted on top of his head.

"I'll help you Chavo!" said Shawn.

So Shawn tried to jump off the building thinking that he could fly or float down into the parking lot. But unfortunatly, Shawn can't fly and just fell down into a bush.

"Ponies are in the pie mommy," sputerred the dizzy Shawn but collapsed back into the bush after a few seconds of moving back and forth repeatedly.

"Wow," muttered Jericho under his breath.

"Yeah my savior right?" Chavo said sarcastically.

"Exactly. Well I'm gonna go to McDonalds,"

"Baa Daa Buh Buh Buh,"

"I'm lovin it!" shouted John Cena out of nowhere.

"JEFFERY NERO HARDY WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!??????" shouted an aggrivated Matt Hardy running out of the building in a tutu and a big red clown nose.

"Hahahaha!!! You'll never catch me alive coppers!!!" screamed Jeff with a paintball gun in his hands and chased by cops.

"No Jeff!!!!" schreeched Matt trying to catch up with the others.

"God, why am I surrounded by assclowns? Why?" said Chris Jericho to no one in particular.

THE END FOR THE CHAPTER!!!!

(Ill make more but in the meantime, review and share with your friends. everyone who reviews will be put into my next story!)


	4. Dora the Explorer!

"OMY2J!!!" exclaimed Jericho.

"What-a is it this-a time?" asked Santino Marella annoyed.

"I just remembered that I woke up this morning and felt like P Diddy!!!" said Jericho jumping up and down.

"Is-a that it-a?" asked Santino again.

"Yep!!!" said Jericho with a big grin.

"He-a is-a big-a assclown," muttered Marella causing him to get a punch in the face from Chris.

"WHAT-A DID YOU DO THAT FOR-A?" shouted Santino rubbing his nose specifically.

"Number 1: I'm standing right here and that means I can here you; number 2: assclown is my word. DO YOU GET THAT JUNIOR??"

"Yes......" said Santino.

"Good. Now if you need me, i'll be at the hotel watching Dora the Explorer," said Jericho promptly.

"Can I come?"

"Do you have pizza?"

"Yes,"

"And Coca-cola?"

"Yes"

"Do you like Swiper?"

"No"

"Good boy!!!"

"WTF?"

"TURKOGLU!!!!"

"OK then,"

"Let's go!!"

So Santino Marella went off with Chris to go watch Dora the Explorer.

"Seriously im surrounded by idiots," said Vince McMahon.


	5. I wanted that pony!

*the setting takes place in Vince McMahon's house b/c of a party*

*Vince is up on the stage talking into the microphone*

"Excuse me can I have everyone's attention?" asked Vince. Once everyone's eyes on Vince he began to talk again.

"JBL has to say something really quickly before you guys can 'mingle' or whatever you guys call it,"

"Yo it's called chillin' homie!" yelled Cena.

"Go to your room John!!" exclaimed Vince.

"OK......" said John going up the stairs.

"Anyway," said Vince, "JBL?"

JBL went up onto the stage and took the mic.

"UUGGGHH! Not him!" whined Stacy annoyed.

"I just want to tell everyone that I am no longer squirrely," said JBL sadly.

"YAY!!!!" shouted everyone in the room.

"WAIT! THIS IS EVEN BETTER!!!!" shouted JBL into the microphone.

"Instead of me being squirrely, I am now........A HANNAH MONTANA!!!!" said JBL taking off his hat and mounting a blonde wig on his head.

"It's your twin," whispered Melina to Trish Stratus.

That caused Trish to kick Melina on the shin.

"CHARLIE HORSE!!!" shout Melina before she fell down.

*in John's room*

_Stupid Vince and JBL. All I wanted to do is get the pony from Jericho but NO!! I have to come up here because I corrected him. He's such an assclown._ thought John.

All of a sudden he hears some one knocking at the door.

_If thats Vince, I'm going to give him the HARDEST PINCH EVER!!!!! _thought John. So he went and opened the door.

"DON'T EVER USE MY WORD!!! GOT THAT JUNIOR????" said Jericho once John opened the door.

"Yes ma'am," said John.

"Good," said Chris and he left.

_I wonder if he heard me say ma'am instead of sir? asked John._

"YES HE DID!!" shouted Chris.

_Crap!_

_END OF CHAPTER!!!_


	6. SUPER JERICHO AWAY!

"TAKE ME OUT TO THE BALL GAME!!!! TAKE ME OUT TO THE OWW!!!!!!" said Chavo rubbing his head. On the floor, there was a hockey puck.

_Jericho.... _thought Chavo.

Chavo ran to Jericho's hotel room to give him a 'piece of his mind'. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!!!" half-sang Chris.

"How could you hit me in th- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING DUDE???" asked a surprised Chavo looking straight at the television screen.

"The Powerpuff girls of course!" said Chris delighted.

"Ok then anyway, why did you hit me in the head with a hockey puck?" asked Chavo.

"What are you talking about? All I did today is that I woke up this morning but not feeling like P Diddy which made me sad. But then I fixed my bed and went to go get something to eat. After that, I came over here and took a shower, put on my clothes and then went onto Twitter and Facebook on the laptop. I found out that Pat Tomasulo has a Twitter!!!! Did you know that????"

"Dude, too much information!"

"So?"

"Wait if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

"I don't know. Ask Triple Nose, HButtKrack or Hornswiggle." Chris suggested.

"Don't ya mean Triple H, HBK and Hornswoggle?" Chavo asked confused.

"NOPE!!" said Chris without a hint of doubt.

"OK.... well I'm off!" said Chavo.

"Later!" said Chris just loud enough for Chavo to hear him from the hallway.

_Haha!! He doesn't know it was me...._ "Super Jericho away!!!" shouted Chris wrapping a blanket around his neck and putting one of those things that you put on so that it blocks your eyes when you go to sleep. So Chris started to run but hit the door on his way out.

END OF CHAPTER!!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND HANG ON FOR THE RIDE BECAUSE THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS!!!!!


	7. GO GO GO GO!

"Watcha doin?" asked Jericho to Chavo who was using his laptop.

"Your mom!" joked Chavo.

"How? She's dead!" Jericho said clearly confused.

"Oh my bad..." said Chavo.

Then all of a sudden, John Cena came into the room with a balloon full of water who was chased behind from Santino Marella.

"Come on Sanchito, before Vince sees us!" shouted Cena.

"Thats-a Santino dawg!" said Santino running right behind him.

"Wow I thought I'd never see the day that Santino will talk like Cena." Chris said surprised.

"I DID!!!" said Batista coming into the room.

"Where's Rey?" Chris asked.

"In the shower!" Batista said happily.

"OK......" said Chavo nervously.

"Batista there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" said Vince coming into the room also.

"What's up?"

"Well I have good news and bad news." said Vince informally.

"What's the bad news?" Batista asked nervously. Batista secretly hoped that Vince wouldn't say that Spongebob SquarePants was cancelled.

"I'm sorry to tell you but Spongebob SquarePants is cancelled today because Spongebob got food poisoning," Vince said sadly.

"AWWW!!!" cried The Animal sadly. He was so sad that the started to cry.

"Well what's the good news?" asked Chris unaware of the Animal who was bawling at that time.

"I got a quarter for him to borrow!" said Vince hoping that it will cheer Batista up. Thankfully it worked.

"YAY!!!" shouted Batista excited. He took the quarter from Vince and went out the door.

"What's he gunna do with that?" asked Chavo.

"I don't know," Vince said innocently.

*now the setting is where the animal is*

"YA! WOO! GO LITTLE GUMBALL GO! YEAH!" said Batista excitedly watching a gumball fall down so that the Animal can retrive it.

"This is the best day ever!" he said before he popped the gumball into his mouth.


	8. I am the best at what I do Got that?

"Alright guys, time to head out to the gym!" shouted Vince into the bull horn.

"Dude, chill! We're right here gosh!!!" said John Cena.

"Shut up! Or you will have to go to your room again." informed Vince.

"773-202- 5862 LUNA!!!!" sang Triple H and HBK.

_ahem.... its triple nose...._

**Oh yeah my bad.... anyway..**

"Hunter, shut up or daddy will fire you!" whispered Stephanie McMahon.

"Never!!!" shouted HHH.

"Um..... Hunter?" asked Vince.

"Yes?"

"Your FIRED!!!!!!!!!"

(dun...dun.....DUN!!!)

"He got burned." whispered Jericho to Chavo.

"No way," Chavo said sarcastically.

"Yes way." Chris said ignoring Chavo.

**So off they went except Triple Nose to the gym. Wheras a basketball court.**

"WE ARE HERE!!!" shouted Vince excitedly.

"yay." the superstars said not excited.

"Say it like you mean it or your FIRED!!!!!" threatened Vince.

"WWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Ric Flair.

"Yes! Now lets go!"

**In the court.....**

"Here," said Vince handing everyone a basketball.

"Ummmm.... wheres the stick to hit this thingy?" asked Jericho.

"Dude you don't hit, you bounce the ball and throw it at the hoop over there." said Chavo pointing to the basketball hoop.

"Or you could just dunk it in. See look!"

As Chavo was talking, Vladmir Koslov dunked the ball into the net.

"OMY2J THAT IS SO EPIC!!! I'm gonna go try."

Chris went up to the net, jumped, but instead of him getting the ball in, the ball hit the ring, which bounced back to Chris, and the ball hit his head.

"Owwww!!! Stupid assclown," said Jericho calling the basketball names.

He tried again and again but the ball just kept on finding ways to him again repeatedly.

"Wait Chris." Chavo said.

Chavo moved Chris to the free-throw line.

"Here now try shooting the ball into the net," instructed Chavo.

"How?? Don't I need a gun to shoot this?" asked Chris confused.

That made Chavo facepalm himself.

"Here like this."

Chavo took the ball and threw it into the hoop. It sank right in.

"There. Nothing but net. Now you try."

"O.K. here I go." said Chris nervous.

He threw the ball and it went right in.

"WOOO!! Yes I Chris Jericho did it! See that Chavo, I'm not only good at wrestling, I'm the best at basketball too!"

"Of course Chris." Chavo said rolling his eyes.

"Told you he has a big ego." said Shawn to Hornswoggle pointing at Chris.

END OF CHAPTER!!


	9. IT'S SANTA!

"One, two, three, CATCH!!!" said Hunter a.k.a. Triple H. (notice how I didn't say Triple Nose)

"Yeah!" said Hornswoggle catching the ball that was thrown to him.

"O.K. it's Uncle Shawn's turn now 'Swoggle," said Hunter.

"Wa, tow, twee, CASTH!" said Hornswoggle trying to count. Shawn caught the ball, went up to Hunter and slapped him upside the head. Hornswoggle laughed.

"Dude, what was that for?" asked Hunter rubbing the back of his head.

"Stop saying Uncle! Your making me sound old!"

"Sorry." apologized Triple H.

"Catch!" said Shawn abruptly.

HHH missed and it hit Vince's coffe cup that he was holding and the coffee spilled all over him.

"IT WAS HIM!!!" shouted DX. They pointed at Chris Jericho who was at a bench playing his guitar.

"CHRIS!!!!!" shouted Vince. While Vince was not paying attention, DX snucked away.

"What's up Vince?" Jericho asked. "Why is there a big fat stain on your suit?"

"Don't act dumb! I know that you did this!" Vince said accusing Chris.

"What? How? All I was doin' was playing my guitar, Jingle Bells, when suddenly you called my name like you were about to kill me or something!" Jericho said innocently.

"Well who did? Santa Claus?"

"HO! HO! HO!" said a voice from the rooftops.

"It is I! Santa Claus!" said Santa. "I must go away now but remember to now lose faith in me or I will give you Santino Marella for Christmas!!!"

"Ew!" said Vince and Jericho at the same time.

And with that, Santa whirled away.

"Was that Santa?" CM Punk asked coming out of the building.

"I dont know."

"CHAKA!" said Vince.

"Not now Vince," said Chris.

"AWW!"

"Does anyone have a quarter?" asked Dave a.k.a. Batista.

"GO AWAY!!!" said Jericho.

"Fine be that way!" said Dave. And with that, he strutted away.

"I always thought that he was gay." CM Punk said.

END OF CHAPTER!!! IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS, SHARE IT WITH ME!


	10. Hotel Havoc

(The setting takes place in Chris Jericho's hotel room with his X-Box 360 playing Guitar Hero with Chavo Guerrero, JBL and Mr. Kennedy. Jericho is singing, Kennedy is on drums, JBL is playing the Bass and Chavo is rocking the guitar. The song is Livin' On A Prayer by Bon Jovi.)

"WOAH!!! Were half-way there, WOAH!!! Livin' On A Prayer!" sang Jericho belting out the chorus of the song. All of a sudden the game pauses.

"Hey! What was that for assclowns? I was trying to finish up the word 'the'?" Jericho asked mad.

"Sorry. I missed the red pad and hit the air which made me drop my drum stick." apologized Ken.

"Sorry. My bad."

"It's O.K." said Chavo.

"I wasn't talking to you," said Jericho rudely. (sp?)

"Fine be that way!" snapped Chavo.

"Lets just finish the song." said JBL.

"Fine," they all said.

After the song finished, they put away the "instruments".

"Hey, I have the best idea ever!!!!" said Kennedy.

(3 hours later)

"WOO!!!!" said Chavo on top of one of the hotel maid's cart.

"Right behind you!!!!" shouted JBL on another cart.

So JBL and Chavo were playing bumper carts.

(Where Jericho and Mr. Kennedy were at)

"THINK FAST!!!" shouted Kennedy throwing random stuff that were on the hotel desk.

"Oh crap!!!" shouted Jericho almost getting hit with a bell.

Jericho and Mr. Kennedy were playing "dodgeball" obviously.

All of a sudden, Chavo and JBL were coming straight at the two.

They both jumped out of their way just in time. JBL and Chavo crashed into a wall but were unharmed. They all started to laugh.

"Lets do that again!!!" said Chavo still laughing.

Then, they heard the elevator make a "DING" noise.

"Crap!" they all shouted. The four ran to a hiding place hoping that the would go un noticed.

Thankfully, it was only Stephanie McMahon.

"Nevermind," said Chris coming out of his hiding place. "Its just the trash bag hoe."

"Ughh!!! Go away Y2Jerk!" said Stephanie sticking out her tounge.

Jericho did nothing but throw the bell that threw at him at Stephanie.

"OWW!" cried Stephanie. "I'm calling Hunter!!"

(phone conversation. S = Stephanie and H = HHH)

S: honey, can you help me?

H: no

S:why?

H: I found someone else

S: Who?

H: Santino

S:Marella?

H: yes

S:fine!

(end of convo)

"So?" asked Chavo.

"Go away from me you taco loving monster!!" said Stephanie running away from the four.

"Is that a no?"

END OF CHAPTER!


	11. Dude, your so fat!

"What's up?" asked Jericho coming into the room with a carrot in his hand.

"Nothing." said Chavo eating chips and watching another episode of Spongebob SquarePants.

"Dude! Your so fat!" said Jericho pointing to the bag of chips.

"Look whos talking!" said Chavo pointing to Chris's stomach. Chris poked his stomach with his thumb.

"What ever." Chris said.

"Holy crap!!!" Chavo exclaimed.

"What? Did you forget your cellphone at the restaurant? Did Pat Tomasulo die? Did you fart?" Jericho said surprised.

"No. Who is Pat Tomasulo and No."

"Then what?" Jericho asked confused.

"I craped my pants."

"I'm going now." and with that, Chris ran for the door. But he forgot that the door was closed and he hit his forehead.

"Ow!" cried Chris.

"What happened?" Chavo asked.

"I hit my head on the door." Chris said embarresed.

"Haha that's so funny!" Chavo said chuckling.

"Thats now going to make it better!" Jericho said.

"What? Do you want me to call your mommy so she can kiss it and make it better?" Chavo mocked with a weird high voice to match.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

So Chris shot Chavo with a pistol.

"Yay!!!!!" he's dead!" Jericho said.

"We did it!!!!" said Dora out of nowhere.

"Go away!" shouted Jericho to Dora.

END OF CHAPTER!!!


	12. I LOVE YOUR ACCENT!

"Shawn! Hornswoggle made a poopy again!!!!!" Hunter called.

"You take care of him!!! I'm in the shower!!!!" shouted Shawn annoyed.

"Ewww!" said Triple H. He told Hornswoggle to stay and he went to go get a diaper. He went into Shawn's duffel bag and found some wipes and a diaper. He went back to Hornswoggle. When he got there, he couldn't find him.

"Hornsy? Where are you?" called Hunter using the nickname Shawn gave Hornswoggle.

"Casth meh ip peoo can!!!" (catch me if you can) said Hornswoggle runniing through the halls traveling away from Hunter.

"What happened?" asked Shawn coming out of the shower.

"Hornswoggle ran away when I went to go get a diaper." informed Hunter.

"You're such an idiot!!!!!" shouted Shawn slapping Hunter upside the head.

"Don't do that!!!!" said Hunter hitting him back. Shawn soon started hitting Hunter again causing a fight between the two.

(over to where Hornswoggle is)

* * *

_HEHE!!! DAY CANTH FIND MEH!!!!_ thought Hornswoggle.

_Hunter and Shawn is such a fatty!!!!! __Now, where is the chicken?_

Out of nowhere, CM Punk and his Straightedge possy came running in the hallways running away from Kane.

"Thats right run while you still can you fat asses!!!" shouted Kane clearly ready to kick some ass.

_Uh oh. I better go away before he hurts me. _thought Hornsy (haha).

"You there!!!! Get back over here!" shouted Kane.

Hornswoggle's heart stopped. He gulped. _Oh god, _thought Hornswoggle.

Kane ran right past Hornswoggle not knowing that he was there. Hornswoggle breathed a sigh of relief. Instead of Kane bumping into him, he ran past him to catch up with the Undertaker.

"AHA!!!! SHAWN! SHAWN! I FOUND HIM!" shouted Hunter picking up Hornswoggle.

_Aww man._ thought Hornswoggle. He smiled a fake smile.

"Now where is Shawn?"

(Now to where Shawn is at)

* * *

"OMJ!!! You are so cool!! Say more words!!!" said Shawn.

"Why? I still have to go!!!" said Robert Pattinson.

"NOO!!!! Your accent is so cool!!! Let's trade vocal cords!" Shawn pleaded.

"I'm out." Robert said walking out of the building.

"NOO!!!!! WHY? WHY? WHY?" shouted Shawn.

"And I thought that Kellan Lutz was already a big pain in the butt." Robert said as he walked out of the parking lot.

END OF CHAPTER!!!!

(im sorry i took so long. Writers block. Well please review!!!! more will come when i get an idea)


	13. The dream

"Chavo! Chavo! Wake up!" Jericho shouted pounding on Chavo's hotel room door.

"Ugh!" complained Chavo.

"Hold on!!! I'm coming!" Chavo opened the door.

"Chris? What are you doing here? It's nearly 4:00am!" Chavo complained yet again.

"I'm sorry Chavo. I saw a spider on the wall and was afraid that it might eat me. Can I stay here for the night? Please?" pleaded Chris.

"Well what's in it for me?" asked Chavo with his hands on his hips.

"Uhh..... a taco?"

"DEAL!!!" said Chavo ushering Chris into the room.

As Chris came in, Chavo noticed that Chris was wearing a care bear nightcap, a SAVE_US. Y2J T-shirt, (nice way to be modest Jericho) and Spongebob P.J. pants that also had hearts and stars from head to toe. He also was holding a teddy bear in his arms like a 5 year old.

"Uhh... Chris?" asked Chavo.

"What's up?" Chris asked.

"Umm.. do you alway wear something like what your wearing right now?"

"Yeah. Why? Do You have a problem that?" Chris asked kind of feeling awkward.

"No! Not at all!" Chavo stammered. He thought that if he made Chris mad or embarresed, he might not get the taco Chris promised. _I do not want tender taco to go bye-bye._

"Well anyway Chris, you can sleep on the......."

But before Chavo could answer, he saw Chris already crashed on the couch.

"I just think that I might be his saviour," Chavo said chuckling to himself.

Just then the door crashed down and revealed who knocked it down. The one and only, Chuck Norris.

"Oh no your not!!! I am his saviour!" Chuck Norris said swiftly grabbing Chris and ran away to Canada.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chavo shouted out.

* * *

"Huh?" Chavo said waking up thanks to his alarm clock.

"Phew. It was all dream." Chavo said relieved.

"No it wasn't!" twittered a llama sitting at the side of Chavo's bed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" screamed Chavo.

END!


	14. MICHAEL JACKSON!

"God it's so cold!" Jericho said shivering. "Which one of you turned down the heat?" Jericho looked at Chavo is if he already knew it was him.

Chavo wasn't paying attenion as usual. He was too busy paying attenion on his phone playing Farmville. (Someone's gotta harvest the rice right?)

"Chavo? Chavo? Was it you assclown?" Chris asked poking Chavo on the head to get his attention.

"No it wasn't me. Why would I and stop calling me an assclown! What is an asclown anyway?" Chavo asked getting annoyed by Chris.

"For your information Chavo, an assclown is a name that I have made. And, you cannot keep telling me what to do!" Chris said showing who was the alpha.

"Whatever. I'm going to Vince." Chavo said informing Chris trying to get away from Mr. Big-ego.

"Be that way! Cody, come over here and help me scratch my back!" Chris ordered Chavo.

"No!" said Cody.

"Do you want that cookie?" Chris asked.

"Coming!" said Cody running up to him.

* * *

(3 hours later)

"I can't stand Chris! Always telling me what to do and calling me an assclown!" Chavo complained to JBL.

"What?" JBL asked.

"Do you pay attention at all?" Chavo asked.

"No."

"Then what were you doing?" Chavo asked.

"Well, I was thinking how I can stop being a Hannah Montana and go back to being squirrely." JBL said.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you?" Chavo asked.

"I think I might have been dropped on my head alot when I was little....." JBL thought aloud.

"Clearly,"

"Well you know what? I'm going to give Chris a piece of my mind." Chavo said getting up and walking out the door.

"Do you think he will Mr. Squirrely?" JBL asked the squirrel that was outside the window.

"EWW!!! Don't talk to me!!! You gay!" said the squirrel. It threw an acorn at JBL's head and made JBL knock out.

* * *

(where chavo is at)

"There you are!!" Chavo exclaimed pointing to Jericho.

_Oh crap!!! He found me!_ thought Jericho. _Wait, I know what to do!!!_

Chris dropped the burger he was holding and grabbed his throat. He started to gag and pretend that he was having a seizure.

"Holy shit!!!" Chavo yelled running to Chris' side.

"Is something wrong??" Chavo asked pleadingly.

"Yes....I just found out that ........ (cough)....... Michael Jackson is dead!!!!" Chris coughed.

Chris gagged really loud and started to cry. He ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

"And I thought I was an assclown." Chavo said to himself.

**THE END!!!**

**SORRY FOR THE SUCKISH CHAPTER... I'M RUNING OUT OF IDEAS!!!! (CRIES) BOO HOOO!!!**


	15. I'm screwed!

"Hey, have any of you guys seen my glasses?" Chris Jericho asked the people in the lunchroom.

"YOU WEAR GLASSES??" Randy Orton asked surprised.

"Yes. I'm far-sighted O.K. and have any of you assclowns seen it? If I can't find it, I'm screwed!"

"Did you check your duffel bag?" Vince asked.

"Yep. Not there." Chris responded.

"How about in your hotel room?" Batista suggested.

"Not there either."

"How about in Triple H's nose? Anything could be in there. I bet you $5 that there is at least a moose in there." Shawn Michaels responded.

"No it's not!!" Triple H said covering his fat-ass nose.

"It is so!!!" Stephanie McMahon.

"You guys are so mean to me!!!!" Triple H said as he ran and locked himself in the bathroom.

"You idiots are so weird sometimes." Chris said walking away.

"Oh and Chris?" Vince asked before Chris went out of ear-shot.

"Yeah?" Chris asked not knowing what Vince would say.

"You glasses are on top of your head." Vince informed him.

"Damnit!!! Didn't notice that!" Chris said blushing.

(wow didn't know that Chris blushes!)


	16. Last Chapter

I'm sorry that I couldn't think of anything funny anymore for this story. This will be my last chapter unless I get inspired. =( Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Jericho was bored and had nothing to do. So he decided to use the book of Mad Libs. It read,

As everyone knows, the first American man to go into space was ___ (celebrity name male). Many astronauts have traveled in space since. One of the next spacemen will be ___ (another celeb male). He will reach an altitude of __ (number) feet in only 15 seconds. Then, he will fire his second-stage ___ (plural noun) and go into a/an ___(adj.) orbit. At this point, the electronic equipment will start sending ___ (plural noun) back to earth. After 1,000 trips around the earth, his ___ (adj) vehicle will reenter the ___ (noun) and come down over ___ (geographical location), and he will fly it to ___ (place). After that, a team of ___ (plural noun) and ___ (plural noun) will visit the moon again.

Jericho started writing in the book smiling when he was done. It said,

As everyone knows, the first Amerian man to go into space was Chris Jericho. Many astronauts have traveled in space since. One of the next spacemen will be Wade Barrett. He will reach an altitude of 4 feet in only 15 seconds! Then he will fire his second-stage moms and go into a fat-ass orbit. At this point, the electronic equipment will start sending potatoes back to earth. After 1,000 trips around he earth, his Umaga vehicle will re-enter the lamp and come down over Turkey (yum), and he will fly it to the bathroom (A.K.A. the Hardy's lair). After that, a team of space monkeys and windows will visit the moon again.

He fell off his chair laughing his ass off. His rookie Wade Barrett heard all the commotion and came over. He took the book that was on the floor. He read the whole thing and stared blankly at the man on the ground with tears of laughter strolling down his face.

"You are the weirdest person I have ever felt in my life. Who laughs at this thing?" Wade said to Chris.

Jericho took over 6 minutes to pull himself together.

"At least I don't sing Bon Jovi songs in the shower.." Jericho said.

"It's the Beatles!!!!" Barrett protested.

"Whatever.." Chris said picking up his stuff. "I'm going back to the hotel." Chris put on his jacket and closed the door.

"And I thought that the Great Khali was weirder. O.o"


End file.
